


Would Fight Time for You

by Uintuva



Category: Naruto, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: 1000 years before jujutsu canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dimension Travel, Double Penetration, M/M, Murder, Size Kink, Smut, Sukuna has two penises, Violence, hazy historical things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Kakashi hit the ground running.A quick sweep of his environment told him that more than just an explosion had gone wrong. Everything felt off.Kakashi travels to Heian Japan and things only go down hill from there. While seeking Shelter he runs into the King of Curses and...
Relationships: Sukuna | Ryomen Sukuna/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 106





	Would Fight Time for You

**Author's Note:**

> Huge, _huge_ thank you for [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) for betaing my nonsense again!
> 
> So! This was just supposed to be a quick smut of Kakashi getting wrecked but... somehow it got over 3.5k+ build up... And I did ridiculous amount of reserch that mostly doesn't show x'D 
> 
> Sukuna stuff is 100% made up since we don't know... anything really.

Kakashi hit the ground running.

A quick sweep of his environment told him that more than just an explosion had gone wrong. Everything felt off. 

He was outside. It was midday. But most of all, the scents were nothing like anywhere he'd ever been before.

And he had been all over the elemental nations.

It was highly worrying.

Last he could recall, he'd been delivering some… late paperwork past the R&D department… there was an explosion and… apparently it hadn't been just a regular malfunction, because Kakashi was sure he'd dodged the heat.

A shrill scream cut the air, snapping Kakashi from his thoughts.

Ah, he'd still unconsciously thought himself home since he'd never voluntarily left. A genin mistake. He was in potential enemy territory and just gotten spotted.

A quick assessment confirmed a group of _very_ well dressed women as the source of the scream. It would appear that Kakashi had managed to land in a… at least a noble’s private garden.

And apparently he'd surprised the noble lady and her friends on a leisure walk. Just his luck.

All this, Kakashi managed to gleam in just a second, but it was a second too late. The guards with the women, swordsmen by the looks, carrying katanas as favoured by samurai of Iron, charged at him.

A quick deflect with a kunai carried Kakashi inside the range of the first one, marking a swift end to him by another kunai to the throat.

Kakashi had barely a moment to regret that reflex— he might've managed to talk his way out of this without a body- when the rest charged.

It was a quick and brutal fight, nay, a massacre, and left only Kakashi standing amongst the bodies before the now silently crying women huddling together.

The fight had… been underwhelming. None of these men had clearly ever fought a ninja, which just added to the list of worries. 

How far could he be, for men of such clear training to have no experience against ninja?

Hearing heavy footsteps approaching with haste, Kakashi decided to make himself scarce. Barely managing to leap away into the vegetation as the next group of men, in identical dress to the ones Kakashi had killed, arrived in sight.

From there it was a pandemonium.

Kakashi spent the rest of the day in hiding, slowly gathering intelligence and staying out of sight.

Worryingly, it soon became clear that it was not just a noble whose household Kakashi had disturbed, but the apparent daimyo of this land. 

Kakashi gave a defeated sigh when he figured that out.

The women, concubines, not a lady and her friends, had gotten quite a good look at him. No doubt the man would not take kindly to Kakashi having cost him a number of good men… let alone just being seen in the gardens.

Kakashi knew the type well.

And right he was.

***

Kakashi spent days hiding, being careful of his every step. He stuck out like a sore thumb among these people. So much shorter than him and seemingly all with Uchiha black hair. It was disconcerting.

He'd had to resort to some thievery early on to get a… kimono to help his blending at least a little. It was a little different to the kimonos he was used to, and look at the people milling around, Kakashi was sure that he was missing some layers. 

But it was a nice green, so Kakashi kept it.

He tried interacting with the people only twice, before it became clear it just would not work.

Kakashi was as strange to them as they were to him, and they tended to react with outright contempt, or tried to call for the samurai-like guards.

Even their language, no matter similar, was off.

It was the language difference that meant it took Kakashi a further 7 days Kakashi to take full 7 days to confirm other cities locations and best of all, an area people avoided. Due to apparent rumours of a strong curse.

Far above believing in such things, it seemed an ideal location to have his base of operation in as he got a feel of this strange land and started plotting his return home.

Hopefully he wouldn't be declared missing.

It was always a pain to have that declaration revoked.

***

After having squirreled together some rations and having to resort to stealing another weird kimono for extra protection, Kakashi was on his way.

It would take a few days to get to the abandoned temple, but Kakashi was counting on these people's civilian pace to mean he could hopefully make it there in 1.

He took off at a brisk jog, hidden in the foliage a bit away from the road as a precaution, keeping his pace steady to not tire himself out needlessly.

This wasn't a race with Gai.

(Kakashi valiantly ignored the stabbing pain brought on by the fear that he might not find a way home.

It wasn't an option. He _would_ make it back.)

Some ways into his journey, 3 to 4 hours based on the sun, Kakashi came across a strange statue of a… man with four arms serenely sitting on a skull. It still managed to have a menacing aura that sent shivers down Kakashi's spine.

The statue's lap seemed full of what could only be offerings.

It seemed a little odd, it being this far from anything, but Kakashi figured it was a strange place anyway, and was soon able to leave it in the back of his mind.

***

The sun was already setting by the time Kakashi reached his destination. The flimsy trees of the place nearby hid the stone stairs up the forest path, but the faint smell of blood had gotten him to stop at the perfect moment.

The stairs showed clear signs of neglect, full of fallen leaves and even growing moss. Perfect!

Even if the smell of blood was worrying him a little, Kakashi started his climb. It wasn't very long at all and soon Kakashi was standing in front of a great gate. Much fancier than he could remember any shrine in elemental nations being.

It seemed two stories tall, and quite wide. Through it he could see more buildings than he'd expected, in a very similar style.

However, no matter how enchanting the gate's architecture was, it didn't stop the creeping sense of wrongness sinking into Kakashi.

It was too quiet.

Not a single sound.

Even trees seemed too still.

Only a quick roll forward saved Kakashi from the same faith as the tree he'd been standing next to, now cleanly in pieces.

And there, grinning, stood the man from the statue. Four arms and all.

"Not bad, not bad at all little sorcerer," the man said, eyes practically gleaming with glee.

Kakashi would've taken offence at the word little, if the man clearly didn't tower over his not so inconsiderable height.

"How about this?" He said, and then pulled a ball of fire out of the air. Without a single hand sign.

Eye wide with surprise, Kakashi barely dodged by jumping up on the lower roof of the gate.

Without giving the clearly crazy man time to attack again, Kakashi threw a kunai at him.

It missed.

Cursing, Kakashi dropped back down, narrowly missing the kick to his head that took a chunk of the massive gate.

Not good. Not good at all.

Apparently there was some truth to the rumours. Just… instead of a curse, it was this… man, if he could even be called that.

"Not good for more than dodging little sorcerers? That's boring~!" The curse in human skin taunted.

Unfortunately for him, Kakashi didn't fall for such things.

"Maa, would hate for you to get bored," Kakashi answered, while dropping his only explosive seal onto the ground behind his back. He had to make this count.

As the man came at him again, Kakashi kawarimi’d with a piece of the earlier tree and triggered the explosion. 

Not believing for a moment that that was it, he quickly also let loose a dragon fire jutsu.

Something sharp touched his neck.

"Now… wasn't that interesting…" the man mumbled against his ear. His hot breath causing involuntary shivers in Kakashi.

"That wasn't a cursed technique," he continued, turning Kakashi's head to look at him "what was that."

It wasn't a question, and Kakashi couldn't have answered anyway, frozen in place as he was by the four red eyes giving him a keen stare.

As the man gripped him tighter, as if to lift him by his throat, Kakashi crunched down on his toes and pulled another kawarimi right behind him, attempting to drive a kunai through his head.

To no avail.

Far too fast the man turned around. Tight grip on his wrist forced Kakashi to drop his kunai, leaving him weaponless.

But he was friends with Gai.

Weaponless didn't mean helpless.

There started an intense exchange of taijutsu, with Kakashi collecting more and more bruises as he tried to disengage, all while not landing a single hit.

But it was helping him gauge his opponent's speed.

The quiet air was suddenly filled with the sound of a thousand chirping birds as Kakashi shoved his lightning wrapped hand through the monstrous man's heart.

At such point blank range, the man couldn't dodge when Kakashi suddenly gained speed.

Feeling the drain, Kakashi swayed a little as he pulled his hand free. That had been quite the fight.

Ready to collapse and rest, Kakashi jumped as a loud laughter filled the air.

Horrified, he watched as the wound his chidori had left, closed as if nothing had happened.

He pierced the heart and it just… grew back.

"Ahaha, that look on your face," the man said, grabbing Kakashi far too quickly and slamming him to the ground. "Too precious~!"

Kakashi had no retort but to wheeze. He was too busy trying to bring air back into his suddenly empty lungs.

A heavy weight settled on his hips as four arms did quick work of fully immobilising Kakashi, much to his frustration and worry.

Hands above his head, separated— so he had noticed the hand signs? With one hand never leaving his throat as it's pair pushed Kakashi's torso to the ground.

"Fascinating what you did there," the man hummed. "Not a drop of cursed energy used, I would have sensed that, so—" that dangerously grinning mouth widened more, showing some quite _sharp_ teeth, "What are you and where did the pesky sorcerers drag you from?"

All four eyes were peering closely at Kakashi from the handsome tattooed face, as he leaned down, practically breathing the same air with Kakashi.

"I… don't - don't understand - ha, ha - who you mean…" Kakashi said haltingly, still short of breath.

Kakashi could practically feel the surprise from the form above him, even as the man valiantly tried to suppress it.

"Hoo? Truly? This just keeps getting more fun! What are you here for then, if not to claim the reward?" His eyes seemed to make a quick sweep of Kakashi's form. "You aren't a worshipper of mine, or you'd have brought more than this delightful body of yours."

The leer accompanying the last part brought a gentle flush to Kakashi's masked cheeks.

Unwilling to talk much, but understanding that silence would likely get him killed, Kakashi answered.

"Ah, I'd heard rumours that this area was abandoned and had… hoped to be able to use it as a base of operation."

There, no information not asked volunteered. It was a bad shinobi who talked freely.

"Ha haa, despite the 'curse'? You are something," the tone suggested it might not have been fully a compliment.

Kakashi chose to ignore that.

"You spoke a lot about curses…" Kakashi hedged, hoping the talkative man felt like sharing.

It seems he'd missed something. The man talked of curses like they were… energy? Likely something to do with the fire he made.

Similar to chakra?

The man laughed. He laughed for quite a while, his full body shaking with his mirth and jostling Kakashi still pinned under him.

"Unbelievable, the amount of cursed energy flowing through you and never once have you met a curse?" He continued laughing.

So… something actually physical? Curses had some kind of form? This world kept revealing itself to be weirder all the time.

Suddenly Kakashi recalled the statue and the comment the man made of followers. Did people truly believe this man was a god?

"Say what, I'll let you live, even live here," he gestured with one hand at the gate they destroyed even more than time already had, "since you seem desperate. I find myself quite excited to see what you could do."

"In exchange for what?" Kakashi asked, wary.

The unholy glee that question roused made Kakashi wince. Not good.

"Sharp, sharp! Good~, would be boring otherwise!" The man had the gall to croon, "You are going to serve me."

"What?!" Choked Kakashi.

"Hmm, what what? The place is a mess and I don't feel like dealing with it," he said, like he hadn't just caused Kakashi's heart to stop.

"...Ah," Kakashi said and wiggled a little to be let go. "I agree to your terms." He could see no other way to get out of this.

And if it meant this… monster of a man would be non-hostile, he would have no complaints.

Four eyes just blinked at him for a moment, before the man grinned.

"Excellent!" And just like that, he rose up, pulling Kakashi with him.

Feeling a little uncomfortable now, all the new aches making themselves known and the realisation of what he'd agreed to. He would be cohabiting this abandoned place with someone. Someone whose name he didn't even know.

"Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi said, while looking meaningfully at the other.

The man tsked at him.

"I don't really care." Here he looked away before he said "People call me Sukuna."

"I hope we get along," Kakashi said, giving Sukuna a smile.

He really, _really_ , hoped he wouldn't regret this.

***

He could've left anytime. Leave the dangerous man behind and disappear but… he was curious, so he stayed.

The next few months didn't decrease in weirdness much.

He was in and out a lot of the temple a lot, doing his own research on the world. Kakashi was a little embarrassed to realise he'd been wearing their weird clothing wrong, but did get himself some proper hakama as soon as he could.

During this time he also got some much needed equipment for cleaning and cooking. Rations only took you so far and just a week of eating unseasoned meat was enough for Kakashi.

The temple itself… well, Kakashi had his work cut out for him in cleaning the place. There were even bodies left from whatever Sukuna had done and some tatami needed full on replacing.

But he managed. That wasn't that weird, he'd had to clean up bodies before.

No, what kept it weird was Sukuna himself.

When he wasn't out doing whatever took him weeks at the time and meant he returned bloody more often than not, he was lazing around the temple, bringing in meat and, most frustratingly, needling Kakashi.

If he was feeling magnanimous, he would just press for knowledge about Kakashi, his skills and where he was from.

These sessions weren't that bad, Kakashi was good at avoiding questions and usually conversation meant Kakashi would learn more about sorcerers and curses.

And all he learned was fascinating. Invisible beings, fully capable of interfering with the world? Kakashi was itching to see for himself.

No, the talking wasn't that bad.

It was the fighting.

If Sukuna was bored enough that Kakashi's vague answers didn't hold his interest, he would get physical.

No matter what tricks Kakashi would employ, Sukuna would simply rip through them. It wasn't even that the man was a stupid meat head with only brawn— no that would mean Kakashi could trick him at least. Sukuna was smart too. Frightening combination that meant when Kakashi's stamina started to flag, he got pinned.

And when it came to curses and cursed energy, he really seemed to understand it well.

Same when it came to battle, he was good at reading his opponents moves and keeping up with them.

His strategy, however, could use some help. He could see others strategies but tended to answer it with great force. Making him not an ideal shogi opponent.

Slowly they started to build up routine, to get closer. No longer were they two strangers simply sharing space, but companions.

The once empty, desolate, temple started to feel like home. It hadn't been at all what Kakashi had expected when he set course for it, but he was glad. Alone he likely would have given into despair.

They filled the rooms with personality. Kakashi with texts of all kinds he could get his hands on, different weapons and even, once, a few pillows.

Sukuna also brought his fair share of things when he went out: souvenirs he said. They tended towards interesting trinkets and treats. Like a pair of wooden wolves or a beautiful hair ornament with flowers.

It managed to ease little of the pain in Kakashi's heart, but he kept working on a way home regardless.

No luck.

It was after one such frustrating evening of no progress, with Kakashi sulking in a corner that things changed.

Instead of simply fighting Kakashi as Sukuna usually did, halfway through the fight he started showing and teaching Kakashi how to harness his cursed energy.

It was challenging, but Kakashi loved learning new things. And this time, he had the opposite problem he had had as a child learning to control chakra.

Instead of miniscule reserves and great control, he had a lot of energy and had to fight for that control.

But he managed and now, every once in a while instead of beating him to a pulp, Sukuna would help Kakashi experiment with his new found powers, his technique, Sukuna called it. It was even a little fun.

These sessions brought them ever closer, and Kakashi found himself opening up more. Talking more plainly to Sukuna, actually letting him in. Telling about his world in terms that made it clear it was completely different from the land they now resided in.

And in return, Kakashi learned more about Sukuna. His story, where he was from, and how he was so different to the rest of the people Kakashi had seen here.

The topic of _what_ he was doing when he left was still avoided, but Kakashi didn't pressure him. He could guess.

He didn't exactly approve— likely why Sukuna didn't tell him— but he understood.

Anyway, he had no leg to stand on such things. He'd done some awful things in his life too.

When, during a quiet night they'd simply spent basking in each others company, Kakashi expressed this to Sukuna, he pulled Kakashi into his arms and held him close.

He didn't say anything, but the tight hold eased something in the air, and before Kakashi could think more on it, he removed his mask and kissed Sukuna.

It was just a quick peck, but Kakashi was immensely embarrassed by his sudden loss of control and flead.

He didn't get far.

Soon Sukuna had him cornered, pressed tightly to a wall, hands separated above Kakashi’s head and another hand keeping his head still as four eyes scrutinised him from a tattooed face. Finding whatever he was looking for, Sukuna leaned right in to steal a far more passionate kiss from Kakashi's lips.

From that day on, small exchanges of kisses were part of their norm.

Until one day, things changed again.

***

Kakashi grumbled a little as he dragged _another_ bucket of water to the bath he'd made after a month of only cleaning himself with cold water. At that point he'd had enough and simply made one.

He could likely fill it instantly with a simple water jutsu, but he really hadn't felt like wasting chakra.

Now he was maybe regretting it a little.

But not enough to render his previous hard work moot.

As he poured the last of the water, all that was now left was waiting for the water to heat up.

While waiting, Kakashi started slowly removing and nicely folding away all his layers in preparation. He couldn't wait to feel clean again. Truly, just a bucket wasn't enough.

When he was down to just his kosode, the door to his little bathing area was suddenly slammed open.

He would forever deny the squeak that escaped him as the door revealed Sukuna… in absolutely nothing. Resolutely keeping his eyes above the waist— and oh how his face must be burning, Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at Sukuna.

Sukuna hadn't understood Kakashi's vehemence to bathing, saying a simple dip in a river was more than fine for him, thus, he'd never actually set foot in this part of their home.

"What. _You_ said it could be a communal thing, you now saying I can't join you?" Sukuna grumbled.

"Ah, of course you can join me. I just wasn't expecting it," Kakashi answered and then continued, "but do wash up before you pollute the water."

"Yea, yea. I remember," Sukuna said as he reached for the bucket Kakashi had gotten precisely for cleaning before the bath.

Smiling, Kakashi turned away to finish undressing.

He was feeling a little self conscious and could practically feel the heat on his cheeks spreading as he folded his last piece away, but the smile stayed. They might have kissed a few times by now, but… well, that's all. Kakashi had never been naked in front of an equally naked Sukuna and it was doing things to his mind. Sukuna was built like a tree. Full of thick, strong muscles, and Kakashi could feel himself drool a little at the thought of just being held in those arms.

Swallowing, Kakashi reached for the bucket as Sukuna settled into the, by now, hot water.

Quickly scrubbing himself clean, Kakashi moved to join Sukuna on the other side of the basin, only to be stopped by a hand gripping his wrist and giving a gentle tug.

a little bewildered, Kakashi went with the motion only to realise he was now sitting back-to-chest in-between Sukuna's legs.

And something was touching his behind.

Embarrassed, Kakashi tried to lean forward, to create some space between them, only to have that plan foiled by one pair of arms wrapping around him and pulling him further against Sukuna’s chest.

It was then that Kakashi noticed something he'd missed when Sukuna had come blazing in.

Jar of lubricant.

So that was his game. Suddenly feeling more confident now that he knew what Sukuna was aiming for, Kakashi let himself lean on the warm chest against him and even gave a little kiss to the bottom of Sukuna's chin.

"Ah, so that's your game?" Kakashi asked, even if it was obvious by now.

"Heh, thought you wouldn't mind," Sukuna said as his other arms moved to spread Kakashi's legs, "You seem so nice and loose after bath I figured this was the moment," and then he leaned down to bite Kakashi's neck.

"Aaah~!" Kakashi moaned at the sting, then complained, "That's gonna leave a mark, you know?"

"Hehe, I know."

Sukuna kept mouthing at Kakashi’s neck, but didn’t bite again. The sensation was so distracting to Kakashi who hadn't been touched in so long that he nearly missed Sukuna stretching one arm out for the little inconspicuous jar.

As Sukuna was coating his thick fingers in the substance, he also moved Kakashi's legs to rest at his elbows and lowered one arm to tease at Kakashi's slowly interested cock.

Unable to keep fully track of all of Sukuna's limbs now that his brain was wrecked with slow, teasing, pleasure, Kakashi gave in and let his head flop back to nuzzle against Sukuna, eyes closed and basking in the warmth. In his relaxation, he was incapable of stopping the little twitches of his hips at Sukuna's rough touches at his cock.

It felt so nice, getting touched by someone else, that Kakashi didn't fight it when Sukuna partly lifted him from the water, but he did snap his eyes open as he was lowered down and something _quite big_ rested against his ass.

Partly afraid, partly highly curious, Kakashi looked down to see if he could make anything out through the water in the dim lighting.

He could.

It was big and red and seemed… bumpy? The second one next to it _had_ to be a trick of the water. That'd be… quite something.

Kakashi could practically feel himself salvate at the thought of _that_ inside him. It looked like it would scratch the itch so, _so,_ well. Stretch him good, make him _feel_ it.

Little flustered, Kakashi tried to swallow at the thoughts his brain was suddenly filled with. Face likely glowing, he hoped Sukuna missed where his gaze had gone.

No such luck.

Kakashi could feel Sukunas chest rumble from his quiet laughter behind him, and shivered a little as a hand crept up to fondle his chest. Squeezing at the muscle and giving his sensitive nipples a little tug and pinch.

"Ahng~," Kakashi tried to strangle his moan without any luck.

Slowly he moved his own hands in between his spread legs to try and tease Sukuna right back, but as he managed to wrap his hand around… _it_ … he could feel another.

Oh, there actually were two.

Instinctively Kakashi tried to bring his legs together as his imagination ran wild, but couldn't do anything against Sukuna's strong arms keeping him open.

If one would likely leave him a wreck, what would two do?

Flushing ever deeper, Kakashi noticed that both cocks were also full of soft, pliable ridges as he rhythmically felt them up. 

Sukuna seemed to have noticed Kakashi's reaction to this find, and his laughter just kept going as he teased Kakashi's nipples. Being gentle one second and pressing harshly the next. 

As Kakashi gave a good tug of his hand up and down, he finally pulled a loud moan from Sukuna, who proceeded to change their position.

Kakashi couldn't help the yelp leaving his throat at the sudden change, he was now leaning against the basin edge, ass almost fully out of the water and on display for Sukuna who was now caging him in. Possessively leaning over him, chest still to his back like he never meant to move and mouthing at his neck, likely leaving more marks.

Sukuna kept caressing up and down Kakashi's sides, as if trying to memorize the shape of Kakashi, and he was being oh so gentle for a while, until he reached down to Kakashi's bottom, where he proceeded to give a good squeeze as he pulled his cheeks apart.

Giving a shaky moan at such a private part of him being revealed, Kakashi shivered a little and ground backwards as much as he could in the iron grip. He could practically feel the heat of Sukuna's strange cocks, but couldn't quite reach.

Kakashi let the whine building in his throat free, hoping to entice Sukuna to do more than look. He wanted to feel them inside him so bad. Wanted to know how it would feel, how full he would be.

It worked.

With a growl, Sukuna brought his already lubricated hand down to Kakashi’s rosy pucker, first giving it a few teasing presses, spreading the lube around before finally, _finally,_ pushing that first finger in.

It felt so good. Bonelesly, Kakashi melted to lean his head against his arms, unable to keep upright any more at the pleasurable feel of that thick digit rhythmically opening him up, soon joined by a second and then a third.

Here, Kakashi felt like he'd be perfectly ready, but Sukuna kept going. Fourth thick finger entered him and he felt so stretched to his limit, so open and ready, but Sukuna's pace didn't falter. He kept going, torturously slow and steady.

No whine or moan seemed capable of breaking Sukuna's will. Kakashi even tried to grind down to speed up the teasing pace, but Sukuna simply grabbed his hips and held him still.

That unmovable strength was far too attractive for Kakashi's poor heart and he gave in. Simply enjoying the sensation and not even trying to control his shaky breathing.

Finally, after what felt like _forever,_ Sukuna was satisfied and removed his fingers and leaned back to look at his work.

Kakashi was unable to help the whine as he was suddenly left oh so empty and gaping. Sukuna's hands weren't the smallest, and Kakashi felt a little like he would neve fully close again.

And then Sukuna pushed in, not giving a single moment for Kakashi to adjust. Just pushing and pushing until he was hilted. Kakashi's keen was frozen in his throat by the sudden overwhelming pleasure. He had felt every single ridge as it pushed past his sensitive rim.

There had been no pain, the stretching Sukuna had done more than adequate but still Kakashi felt so full. Like there was no room for anything but Sukuna inside him anymore.

And he was only halfway there. He could feel the hot heat of Sukuna's other cock against his backside, and if the way Sukuna's fingers were back to teasing his rim with more lubricant was any clue, he planned to absolutely wreck Kakashi with both.

"No, no, aah~ that— that's never going to fit," Kakashi whined. He wanted it so badly, but he already felt so full that he doubted he could. He turned his head to look back at Sukuna. "You are going to break me, nngh!"

"I am not. You can take it, can't you, beautiful?" Sukuna answered, uncompromising as he pushed a finger in with his cock. "You are going to be so good for me, aren't you? Going take it all. You'll be so full, nothing else will ever again be enough."

Sukuna leaned back over Kakashi, kissing a few tears that had fallen down his face from how overwhelmed he felt and then whispered against his ear:

"So relax, will you? I'll take care of you."

Unable to answer verbally, too busy imagining all kinds of scenarios Sukuna had sparked in his mind, Kakashi barely managed a nod before burying his head back into his arms as Sukuna started to stretch him again, now with his hips doing a small grinding motion that constantly stimulated Kakashi's sweet spot.

Feeling quite overwhelmed, Kakashi let all the little hitches and sighs escape him and just hung on for the ride. 

The constant kisses Sukuna was now bestowing his neck and shoulders in what was likely an attempt to soothe, did help, and Kakashi could feel himself relax and give in.

It felt nice and Kakashi stayed pliant under Sukuna, as he was slowly opened up even more.

Somewhere along the line, Kakashi lost track of how many fingers Sukuna now had in him and couldn't help the jump his body gave as Sukuna withdrew nearly fully and positioned his other cock against Kakashi's already stretched ring.

Having apparently noticed Kakashi tensing up again, Sukuna stopped and tried to soothe Kakashi by very gently running his hands up and down his sides. Too gently in fact, as Kakashi couldn't help the choked laughter now bubbling up at the ticklish feeling.

Sukuna's bark of laughter at the reaction seemed to imply that the motion was now on purpose as he continued to gently run some of his fingers against Kakashi's sides for a few moments longer.

The ploy worked.

Trying gasp for air now that Sukuna had mercy for his poor sides, Kakashi was back to being loose under Sukuna and put up no resistance to him pushing both of his ridged cocks in.

If having one in him had left Kakashi feeling full, two had Kakashi feeling like he could burst. He was certain that if he had the strength to look, his stomach would be bulging with them. Surely there was no more room in him now? 

Sukuna didn't wait for Kakashi and started a steady, slow pace. Barely pulling away and then slamming back in with force that caused water to splash over the edges of the basin and for Kakashi to let free a shout at the suddenness of it.

Barely hanging on to his sanity at the increasing pleasure of having his sweet spot practically squashed, Kakashi tried to unsteadily reach back for one of Sukuna's hands to hold, gripping it tight, needing that anchor before he drowned in the sensations coursing through him.

It was too good. The stretch of it unbelievable. The fullness leaving him incoherent and unable to focus on anything else. And the ridges...

Oh by the gods, the _ridges_. Kakashi could feel them popping free from him one by one only to be shoved right back in without any mercy from Sukuna. The bumpy feeling of them inside him, steadily pushing over his sweet spot, caused him to shiver.

Kakashi didn't think he'd survive much more. It was all so much. _Too much_.

He loved it.

He felt absolutely sloppy with tears and drool, and so much lubricant running down from his wrecked hole. The sound it made every time Sukuna pushed in was indecent and Kakashi couldn't help tightening his grip on Sukuna's wrist.

Then Sukuna leaned back, pulling Kakashi with him, and sat down.

All of it got suddenly more intense.

Sukuna kept his pace. Slowly lifting Kakashi up and then letting gravity do the work of pulling him right back down, impaled on those two monster cocks and splashing more warm water around.

It felt like the new position allowed Sukuna somehow even deeper, like Kakashi's insides were being rearranged to make room for Sukuna and Sukuna alone.

And Kakashi had been right. His flat stomach was bulging forward a little. It was far more obscene than any written line in icha icha had ever prepared him for and a helpless moan left his lips at the revelation of it.

Unable to support himself upright anymore, Kakashi went limp against Sukuna and came. Body twitching and vision nearly whiting out at the tidal wave of sensations coursing through him.

But Kakashi was given no break. Sukuna kept going right through his orgasm, not letting him come down from his high at all. 

The overstimulation of it left Kakashi keening, sobbing, mess. He loved it. But it was so much.

He didn't want it to ever stop.

But stop it had to.

Sukuna's steady pace had slowly deteriorated to a rough, jostling rhythm that seemed to indicate that Sukuna was nearing his own release. Kakashi could do nothing at this, but try to hold on by gripping tightly at the broad hands at his hips, lifting him up and pulling him down with a smack of skin. That's how much water their coupling had managed to displace.

Biting his lip, Kakashi couldn't hold on as Sukuna started stimulating his cock again and bit down hard right there on his shoulder. As his second orgasm threatened to pull him to unconsciousness with its power, the pleasure too much for his overstimulated mind, he just barely managed to feel Sukuna pulling out and something sticky and hot landing on his spread open thighs.

***

As Kakashi came to, he was wrapped tight in four arms and held to a steadily rising and falling chest.

He was dry and warm, if quite sore, and he felt incredibly content right there— in the arms of a man many would call monstrous.

Smiling, Kakashi traced Sukuna's tattoos with gentle fingers as the strong beat of a steady heart pulled him right back to sleep to the thought that it wouldn't be so bad to spend the rest of his days here. With Sukuna.

He could be content with that.

(It wouldn't last.)

**Author's Note:**

> So... thank you for reading! x'D the build up was 100% and accident, I just wanted Sukuna fucking Kakashi with two dicks. He's got 4 arms, why not two cocks??
> 
> Happy new year!!


End file.
